1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cat litter scoop containers and more particularly pertains to storing the cat litter scoop in the conveniently located, tightly sealed holder to prevent odors from entering the surrounding living areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sanitary containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, sanitary containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing foul smelling objects and their associated odors therein are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,587 to Duross an elongated hinged container and method of forming same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,794 to Kent discloses a hinged plastic container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,627 to Simon discloses a scoop for cat litter.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,512 to Kawada discloses the ornamental design for a litter scoop and sacker.
In this respect, the cat litter scoop containers according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing the cat litter scoop in the conveniently located, tightly sealed holder to prevent odors from entering the surrounding living areas.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cat litter scoop containers which can be used for storing the cat litter scoop in the conveniently located, tightly sealed holder to prevent odors from entering the surrounding living areas. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.